Milionerów spamu odc.2
JasiekWczoraj o 20:18 prowadzący jest tylko jeden ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:18 siadaj i robimy program ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:18 ja xd żarcik takmi dobra siadam i lets go lose control ---- JasiekWczoraj o 20:18 bez żartów ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:18 no to pierwsze pytanie kto jest założycielem Penguistanu? A. Gerry B. Jasiek C. Piesowski D. Januszeq ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:19 a - gerry ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:19 dobrze 500 zł ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:19 ye ---- JasiekWczoraj o 20:19 ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:19 s haha ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:19 drugie pytanie ---- WłodekWczoraj o 20:19 ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:19 lecisz ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:20 Kiedy powstało Spamo? A. Listopad 2014 B. Styczeń 2015 C. Lipiec 2014 D. Luty 2016 ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:20 A ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:20 good ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:20 a własnie ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:20 1000 zł ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:20 są koła ratunkowe? ---- JasiekWczoraj o 20:20 ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:20 no są ---- WłodekWczoraj o 20:20 ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:20 telefon ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:20 takie jak w normalnych milionerach ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:20 publiczność pół an pól ok a gwarantowane też 1000 i 40,000 ? ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:20 tak ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:20 ok to lecisz trzecie ---- JasiekWczoraj o 20:20 jak jesteś rudy to nie masz możliwości skorzystania z telefonu ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:20 lol ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:20 nie tu nie ma martwych memów ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:22 Jak nazywa się najlepszy komputer na świecie używany przez Pou? A. PCFX2000 B. Command 54 C. Poumiga SP9 D. Compbox ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:22 .play WWTBAm 2000 question music ---- RythmBOTWczoraj o 20:22 Searching WWTBAm 2000 question music Playing $2,000 Question - Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? - Now! ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:22 kurde które to było coś raz słyszałem ale obstawie na C ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:22 good work 2000 ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:22 .skip ---- RythmBOTWczoraj o 20:22 Skipped ---- JasiekWczoraj o 20:23 ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:23 lecisz ---- WłodekWczoraj o 20:23 ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:23 no to Jak nazywał się Gideon2054 przed zmianą nicku która nastąpiła w 2015? A. Słoniak B. Slodziak2014 C. Two Thousand Fourteen D. That's Sweet 2014 ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:24 hmmm ---- JasiekWczoraj o 20:24 słoniak xd ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:24 dobra postawie na B ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:25 good wooork 5000 ---- zdychuWczoraj o 20:25 jestem na widowni czesc ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:25 o/ ---- JasiekWczoraj o 20:25 o yo ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:25 .skip ---- RythmBOTWczoraj o 20:25 Skipped ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:25 lecisz ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:25 kolejne pytanie lets do it Kto z poniższych osób był weteranem złotej ery Spamo? A. Gerry B. Czerwony ptak C. Superspamerpro D. AngryGirl ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:26 kurde nie byłem wtedy na fandom gerry na pewno nie czerwony odpada bo nie pasuje jakoś teraz czy spamer czy angrygirl ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:27 kiedy poradnik dochodzi w milionerach dalej niż jasiek ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:27 xD ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:27 obstawiam odpowiedź D ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:27 ty lmao dobrze 10000 ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:27 .skip ---- RythmBOTWczoraj o 20:27 Skipped ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:27 wow lecisz dalej ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:28 no to co było pierwowzorem Uniwersum Jaśka? A. Życie Jaśka B. Johnys Universe C. Jasiek Live D. YoYoJasiek ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:29 jasiek live odpada yoyojasiek to głupie życie jaska hmm pól na pół poprosze ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:30 nie to konto chyba dx ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:30 no to A. Życie Jaśka B. Johnys Universe ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:30 kurde no xd to co odrzuciłem to nie ma no dobra lecimy z A ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:31 ye gret ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:31 jest teraz dalej lecim ---- zdychuWczoraj o 20:31 dobrze mu idzie ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:31 Jak ma na imię pierwszy Ziom jaśka który dołączył na wiki? A. Jacek B. Marek C. Bogdan D. Włodek co to za muzyka była ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:32 na kolejne ktowy kwoty ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:32 w polskiej wersji nie ma 32 tys ale ok ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:32 ale nie moge szybko soundtracków znalezcv na 40k wiec tym sie zadowole ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:32 marek nie ma nawet konta na discord wlodek właśnie jest Jacek to prawie jak jasiek a Bogdan... odrzucam włodka i jacka zostali marek i bogdan obstawiam odpowiedź C - bogdan ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:34 good work men ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:34 .skip ---- RythmBOTWczoraj o 20:34 Skipped ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:34 yea lecim dalej ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:34 pisz czek czek nie pisz czek zw ---- Gideon2054Wczoraj o 20:35 ile jeszcze ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:37 przerwa na reklamy chwila tylko jj koniec reklam ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:40 długie ---- JasiekWczoraj o 20:40 w końcu ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:40 napoisz pytanie od razu z odp ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:40 Kim był stary przyjaciel Gideona z 2015 który spowodował że Pawel dostał globala A. Mark B. Kane C. Jake D. Chris ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:40 epic music starts ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:41 uh... nie wiem nawet kto to ten paweł nie wiem czy chodzi o zabawe ale chris nie pasuje mi imieniem jake też jakoś nie zbyt kreskówkowe imiona kane kojarzy mi się z zane z ninjago więc zaryzykuję - i tak nie mam nic do stracenia odpowiedź B ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:42 ye great ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:43 .skip ---- RythmBOTWczoraj o 20:43 Skipped ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:43 yeeeeeah lecim dalej ---- Gideon2054Wczoraj o 20:43 znowu przerwe na reklame trzeba bo ide zjesc k a n ap k i zw ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:43 ok ---- JasiekWczoraj o 20:43 to nieźle ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:46 a jak użyje publiczności to wszyscy wy będziecie mówić swoja odpowiedź co typujecie? czy jak ---- zdychuWczoraj o 20:47 no chyba ja jasiek gideon lloyd i włodek mówimy odpowiedź co my myślimy co jest poprawna ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:49 @Gideon2054 cho ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:51 ye lets go ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:52 no ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:52 yeah lecim ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:52 Jak nazywa się wyjątkowy rodzaj spamu odkryty na planecie który ma jego nazwę? A. Ultraspam B. Makrospam C. Superspam D. Ekstraspam ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:52 xd to nie jest aż takie trudne pytanie jak na 125 tysięcy odpowiedź A ultraspam ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:53 damnit good work man ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:53 .skip ---- RythmBOTWczoraj o 20:53 Skipped ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:53 o nieźle ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:53 lecim ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:53 no to co tu zadać ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:53 jeszcze 3 pytania i poradnik ma dwa koła ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:54 W którym roku powstała Angry Birds Wiki A. 2010 B.2013 C.2014 D.2012 ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:54 chyba chodzi o polską angry birds wiki mam nadzieję 2010 angry birds chyba nie było 2014 to było pełno gier z teco co pamiętam 2012 było euro no dobrze proszę zaznaczyć odpowiedź D - 2012 ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:55 fuck good ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:55 yeah ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:55 .skip ---- RythmBOTWczoraj o 20:55 Skipped ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:56 no kurde ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:56 co tu odwalić o xD ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:56 lecisz ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:57 Jak nazywała się wiki do spamu Ebelinera która powstała w 2014/15 (nwm już kurna) A. Superspam B.Spamowanie C.Spammingy D. Pospammy ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 20:58 spamowanie to głupia nazwa i nie pasuje na wikię ale reszta poproszę o koło ratunkowe publiczność ---- 2054Wczoraj o 20:59 @everyone prosze o głosowanie ---- zdychuWczoraj o 20:59 superspam ---- Gideon2054Wczoraj o 20:59 mysle że pospammy ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 20:59 pospammy ---- JasiekWczoraj o 20:59 pospammy ---- WłodekWczoraj o 20:59 pospammy ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 21:00 dobra 80% na pospammy 20% na superspam proszę o zaznaczenie odpowiedzi D - pospammy ---- 2054Wczoraj o 21:00 fuck it good ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 21:00 .skip ---- RythmBOTWczoraj o 21:01 Skipped ---- 2054Wczoraj o 21:01 dobra ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 21:01 YEAH ---- 2054Wczoraj o 21:01 to teraz milion i pora zbić z fotela ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 21:01 nie dam się tak łatwo ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 21:01 zw przerwa na reklamy 1 minuta jj ---- 2054Wczoraj o 21:02 Jak będzie nazywać się nowa postać z Uniwersum Jaśka którą planuje dodać Jasiek A. Aleksander B. Lech C. Julek D. Marcin ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 21:03 kurde poproszę o koło ratunkowe telefon do przyjaciela przyjacielem pod telefonem jest @zdychu ---- 2054Wczoraj o 21:04 dobra ---- JasiekWczoraj o 21:04 ktoś wszedł na salę i trzyma rudą farbę do włosów ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 21:04 co] ej no ---- 2054Wczoraj o 21:04 Jasiek bo go wyrzuce z sali jak coś zrobi ---- JasiekWczoraj o 21:04 wygania go ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 21:04 czekajcie muzyke znajde ---- JasiekWczoraj o 21:04 ja to ogarnąłem @2054 ---- zdychuWczoraj o 21:05 jestem jakie pytanie ---- 2054Wczoraj o 21:05 szybko szybko ---- zdychuWczoraj o 21:05 aleksander nie pasuje marcin chyba już jest poradnik obstaw na julka ---- JasiekWczoraj o 21:06 marcina mogę zawsze dać nowego jest kilku sławków kilku jarków ---- Lloyd2000Wczoraj o 21:06 dobra poradnik ma dopowiadać ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 21:06 zdychu mówi że julek ja tam mam przeczucie że to lech jednak kurde co zrobić co zrobić chce zaryzykować ale nie chce wyjść z tylko czterdziestoma tysiącami ---- JasiekWczoraj o 21:07 przecież to i tak dużo ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 21:07 ale mogę mieć milion ---- 2054Wczoraj o 21:07 cicho jasiek pozwól dzieciakowi pomyśleć ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 21:08 nie jestem dzieciak ale ok ---- JasiekWczoraj o 21:08 ale psychika dziecięca ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 21:08 icho ja tu myślę ---- JasiekWczoraj o 21:08 długo w chuj ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 21:09 no więc tak rezygnuję z gry i biorę 500,000 tysięcy ---- 2054Wczoraj o 21:09 ok dziękuje za gre daje czek na 500 tys ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 21:09 bierze teraz chcę poznać odpowiedź kto to był ---- 2054Wczoraj o 21:09 Julek ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 21:09 lech marek julek czy aleksander ---- zdychuWczoraj o 21:10 mówiłem że julek xd ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 21:10 i tak mam pięćset tysięcy wiec wielkie dzieki ---- zdychuWczoraj o 21:10 a i ja zgłaszam się do kolejnego odcinka ---- PoradnikFunWczoraj o 21:11 więc dzięki za grę i cześć o/ ---- 2054Wczoraj o 21:11 okaj \o Kategoria:Seriale